The Legend of Zelda: Inside Out
by Craig T. Crocodile
Summary: An ancient evil known as the Unfeeling wants to rid the world of feelings and emotions. Link takes up the Sword of Emotion, the blade that defeated the demon long ago, and makes his emotions appear in the outside world. Together, Link and his emotions must take down the Unfeeling and return peace to Hyrule.
1. Chapter 1: The Sword of Emotion

**A brand-new story! I've had an obsession with Pixar's "Inside Out" and am trying to transition myself back to my other fandoms.**

 **Then, someone gave me the idea of doing a crossover with "Legend of Zelda". Last I checked, no one has done something like this! So I'm the first to do this crossover!**

 **Please leave a review. If other people like this story, I will continue writing it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Sword of Emotion**

Link, A young boy dressed in a green tunic, was on his way to Hyrule Castle. Princess Zelda invited him to come to the castle. As far as Link knew, she wanted to show him something special.

On occasions, Link would hear little voices in his head. Only he could hear them, and they would blurt out his thoughts.

 _I wonder what Zelda wanted to show us?_ A cheery, joyful voice said.

 _Whatever it is,_ came a sarcastic-sounding voice, _it better be worth our time._

 _Zelda's always worth our time!_ the cheery voice said.

 _I'm not so sure about this,_ came a worried voice. _Talking with the princess is so nerve-wrecking!_

 _Zelda's been our friend since childhood!_ the cheery voice said. _She knows us very well. What_ _could go wrong?_

* * *

Link arrived at Hyrule Castle and entered the throne room. A beautiful princess in a white and pink dress sat at the throne. "Hello, Link," she said in a calm voice.

Link became a little nervous. "Hi, Zelda," he said with a smile. "You summoned me?"

"Yes," Zelda said. "There was something I wanted to show you." She stood up. "Please, follow me."

Link followed Princess Zelda to a small chamber inside Hyrule Castle. In the center of the chamber was a gleaming sword wedged into a pedestal. On the wall behind it was an old relief depicting the same sword along with five colored orbs around it; yellow, blue, red, green, and purple.

Zelda pointed at the sword. "This is what I wanted to show you. It's called the Sword of Emotion. Legend has it that whoever wields this sword will gain the power of channeling their emotions into strength. Yet its true capabilities still remain a mystery..."

Link approached the sword, but Zelda stopped him.

"Be careful," she warned. "That sword is sealing away a great evil known as The Unfeeling. He might be released from his prison, if he hasn't already escaped from it..."

"The Unfeeling?" Link asked, curious.

Zelda nodded. "The Unfeeling was the most evil being ever known. He absorbed any sign of emotion from a human's mind. Then a great hero defeated The Unfeeling using that sword, which people say was powered by the combined strength of his emotions."

"So..." Link wondered, "why are we here?"

"I fear that the seal on The Unfeeling has weakened. I need to check the seal." She motioned her hand. "Stand back, Link."

Link stepped back as Zelda approached the sword. Without warning, the sword slanted over. Zelda gasped in horror. The lights in the chamber dimmed ominously. A sinister laugh filled the chamber.

Suddenly, something snatched Zelda. Zelda screamed. Link looked up and saw a dark, shadowy figure floating in midair, with Zelda struggling under his arm.

" _How foolish of your kind,_ " the figure spoke in a deep menacing voice, " _to think I could be sealed away in that sword forever. For no barrier can hold me._ "

"Let her go!" Link shouted at the figure.

The figure looked down at Link, revealing glowing red eyes and a sinister smile. " _Do you not know who I am? I am The Unfeeling, and I shall rid this world of feelings and emotions._ " He faced the princess, who was still in his grasp. " _And you, my dear, shall be my first victim._ "

"Me?! Never!" Zelda shouted. "Unhand me at once!"

The Unfeeling ignored Zelda's pleads. He laughed sinisterly before he vanished.

"ZELDAAAA!" Link cried out. She was gone. Link was now all alone with the sword and his thoughts.

* * *

 _Zelda's gone!_ the panicked voice said. _What are we gonna do?!_

 _I'll tell you what we're gonna do,_ spoke a more angry voice. _We're gonna save her no matter what!_

 _But how?_ the panicked voice asked.

 _What if we took that sword?_ came a somber voice.

 _What an excellent idea!_ responded the joyful voice. _It's not sealing that thing away now, so it should be safe to use!_

 _Are you sure about that?_ the worried voice asked. _We don't even know what will happen if we take it!_

 _Come on, now,_ the cheery voice said. _What's the worse that could happen?_

 _You always say that,_ spoke the sarcastic voice.

Link looked at the sword stuck in the pedestal. He approached the blade cautiously. He gripped the sword hilt. Hesitantly, he pulled the sword out of the pedestal and raised it high above his head.

He didn't know what to expect next, but the result of drawing the sword was quite surprising. Especially for the voices in his head.

* * *

 **Yeah, I know. This was a short chapter. Future chapters will be longer than this, I assure you.**

 **So what do you think so far? Should I continue with this idea?**


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Your Feelings

**Since it seems people on my DeviantArt page liked chapter 1, here's chapter 2! Now we'll see what happens when Link pulled out the Sword of Emotion.**

 **Remember to leave a review. I only continue my stories if I know people actually read them.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Meeting Your Feelings**

When Link pulled out the sword, five figures began forming around him. One was tall and yellow, and took on a human shape; one was skinny and lavender, with large eyes and a thin nose; one was round and blue, and bore a somber expression; one was short and red, and seemed rather square; and one was green, and looked unpleased. All of them were dressed just like Link, and were holding swords that greatly resembled the Sword of Emotion, except the sword hilt matched the color of each person's skin.

"What just happened?" the yellow person said. It was the same cheery voice Link had been hearing.

"I have no idea," the green person said. He spoke in the exact same sarcastic tone.

Link only stared at the strange people in disbelief. The lavender person caught sight of Link, and was in just as much shock.

"G-guys...?" he stuttered, speaking in the exact same worried voice. "Am I seeing things, or _is Link standing right in front of us_?!"

Everyone turned around to face Link. Disbelief and shock struck everyone in the room like a bolt of lightning.

" _Link?!_ " the yellow person asked in both shock and amazement. "Is that really you?!"

"But how can that be?" the red figure said in the same gravely voice.

"How do you all know my name?" Link managed to say.

"Oh dear," the blue person said in the same somber voice. "We have so much to tell you."

"Okay, let's start over," the yellow person said. "We are your emotions."

"My emotions?" Link questioned.

"Yes," the blue person answered. "We're what make you feel emotions. Normally we live in your mind, but somehow pulling out that sword made us appear in your world."

"Hold it," Link interrupted. " _You guys_ are those voices I've been hearing in my head?"

"Yes," the yellow person said. "I'm Joy. I make you feel happy and determined."

"And I'm Sadness," added the blue person. "I'm there when you feel sad."

"I'm Disgust," said the green person. "I am your sense of judgement."

"I'm Anger," the red figure said in a grouchy voice. "I make sure we fight strong and hard!"

The lavender person was too nervous to speak. He was never supposed to speak with Link face-to-face like this.

"That's Fear," Joy said. "He, uh... he just like to be cautious."

"We haven't really found a place for him yet," Anger pointed out.

Link was processing everything he had just been told. These guys were inside his head all along? It seemed rather unbelievable. "Let me get this straight: you five decide how I feel at certain times?"

"Pretty much," Sadness answered.

"But if you are all out here now, how can I feel anything?"

Fear gasped. "Oh no! We have to get back! Quick, put that sword back, now!"

"We can't put it back now!" Anger shouted. "We have to rescue Zelda, remember?! We're not putting it back until we save her!"

"We'll just find another one!" Fear suggested timidly.

"This sword is the only one that can defeat that demon!" Anger stated. "We're keeping it!"

"B-b-b-but...!" Fear stuttered.

"No but's, Fear!" Anger shouted, pointing his sword at him. "Shut your mouth, or I'll throttle you!"

Fear cowered in, well, fear.

"Guys," Disgust called out from across the room. He was looking at the wall behind the pedestal. "You might want to read this."

Everyone walked over to the wall. There was writing etched into it. "What does it say?" Joy asked.

Link examined the writing. "It says, ' _If the Sword of Emotion is ever pulled out, the wielder's emotions shall materialize in the real world as physical representations of five emotions: Joy, Sadness, Anger, Disgust, and Fear. As long as the five stay close to the sword-bearer, the wielder is_ _still able to express his emotions. If one is ever separated from the host, said feeling will not be expressed until the lost one is regained_ '."

"What does that mean?" Sadness asked.

"It means," Anger answered, "that Link is still capable of expressing emotions as long as we stay together."

"There's more," Link added. "' _If an emotion happens to fall in battle, that feeling is forever lost for the sword-bearer. If the wielder falls in defeat, his emotions will fade'._ "

Fear shuttered.

"So..." Disgust said, "I guess we have to stay together until Zelda is rescued?"

"Seems to be the case," Link said.

"So what are we waiting for?!" Anger declared. "Let's move out and find that demon!"

"But we don't even know where he is!" Fear mentioned.

"Maybe we can find out," Link said. "Let's go to Kakariko Village. Maybe someone can tell us more about that thing."

"Great idea!" Joy cheered. "Let's go!"

Everyone headed out of the sword chamber, except for Fear. He was still feeling unsure.

"You don't have to come," Anger muttered to Fear. "It's not like we need you or anything."

Fear rushed to join with the rest of the group. Maybe, Fear hoped, this would be his chance to discover his purpose in Link's life.

* * *

 **Yep! The emotions are now in the outside world! You might consider this to be a "Four Swords" AU, but that's really up to debate.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Path to The Unfeeling

**Chapter 3 is here! I'm trying to keep this story as interesting as possible, so hopefully you all still read these.**

 **As always, be sure to review this chapter. Your kind words keep my stories going!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: The Path to The Unfeeling**

Kakariko Village wasn't too far away from Hyrule Castle. Link and the emotions arrived at the village before long. Fear took note of the funny looks people were giving them, while the others ignored them all.

Link approached one of the houses and knocked on the door. An elderly man with a white beard and a wooden staff opened the door. "Hello?" he said in a hoarse voice. "Oh, it's you, Link. What brings you here?"

"Hello, Sahasrala," Link greeted. "I... I mean, _we_... wanted to ask you about something."

The old man was about to ask what Link wanted, but then he saw the five figures that accompanied him. He also took note of the sword Link was carrying. "That's the Sword of Emotion!" he hoarsely exclaimed. "Come inside, quickly!"

Link and the emotions hurried inside the house, puzzled about Sahasrala's reaction. Sahasrala shut the door behind them and led them to a table. Everyone sat around the table.

"I-is there a problem, elder?" Fear quipped.

"Yeah," Sadness agreed. "What's going on?"

Sahasrala sat himself down carefully. "If you have the Sword of Emotion," he stated, "then The Unfeeling has been released, hasn't he?"

"Well, yeah," Disgust answered. "But _we_ didn't set him free; he broke out on his own."

"We were wondering if you knew anything about that creature," Joy added. "Could you tell us about him?"

Sahasrala stroked his beard. "I assume you know the legend of The Unfeeling already?"

"Kind of," Link answered. "Zelda told us that The Unfeeling is an evil being that destroys emotions."

"There's more to that," Sahasrala said. "The Unfeeling believes that emotions make humankind weak. He wants to destroy emotions so that only logic can control the human race."

"Sounds like some pretty flawed logic to me," Anger muttered.

"He has no feelings of his own," Sahasrala continued. "He is a monster of no remorse."

Fear was trembling. "H-he's gotten hold of Zelda!" he managed to let out. "Who knows what that thing could do to her?!"

"We have to go save her now!" Anger declared.

"But where can we find them?" Link asked.

"First," the elder answered, "you must find the four keys to his hidden palace. The keys are scattered across the four corners of the land."

"Oh, great," Disgust mumbled. " _This_ routine."

Sahasrala handed the group a map of Hyrule. "This map will show you where the keys are hidden. Find them, and waste no time."

"Understood!" Joy said.

"But before you leave," Sahasrala added, "I suggest you all take some weapons with you to help you on your journey." He walked over to a big chest and opened it. Inside were many different tools and weapons. "You may each take one."

Everyone walked over to the chest and looked inside, examining each weapon. Disgust reached in and pulled out a wooden bow along with a quiver of arrows. "I'll take this," he stated with pride.

Then, Sadness pulled a blue staff with a blue orb at the end out of the chest. It was an ice rod, and it had the ability to freeze anything. "We might need this," he quietly said.

"My turn!" Joy piped. He reached in and found a boomerang. "I'll use this!"

"Step aside!" Anger growled. He managed to pull out a giant wooden mallet. He smirked at it. "Now _this_ is my kind of weapon!"

Fear hesitantly reached into the chest. He managed to pull out a small wooden slingshot, along with some pellets. "I guess I'll use this?"

Everyone looked at Fear awkwardly. Anger just shook his head. "Pathetic," he mumbled. Joy, meanwhile, was trying not to laugh.

"Now that you all have your weapons," Sahasrala said, "you must go. I wish the best of luck to all of you."

"Thank you, elder," Link said. "Take care." Link and the emotions exited the house.

* * *

"So," Joy asked Link, "Where should we go first?"

Link pulled out the map. "Well," he answered, "we could go to Death Mountain first. It's the closest place from this village."

"Then let's go!" Anger declared. "We have no time to waste!"

Everyone headed off to the volcano, but Fear once again stood in place, not moving. Link looked back at Fear. "You coming, Fear?" Link called out. "Remember, we have to stay together on this journey."

"O-oh, yes. Of course," he stuttered. He rushed over to Link.

"I don't understand why you're so scared all the time," Link said to Fear. " _I've_ never been as nervous as you."

"That's the thing," Fear answered. "You've never been afraid in your entire life."

Link felt sorry for the purple being. Although, he felt like he had felt scared or cautious before, and maybe Fear was just exaggerating.


	4. Chapter 4: Death Mountain

**Chapter 4 is here! Sorry for the minor delay. I didn't get much feedback on the previous chapter.**

 **Be sure to leave a review on this one. Update might be sooner with your support!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Death Mountain**

Death Mountain was a steaming hot volcano. Fire and lava pits were everywhere. On occasions, flaming rocks fell from the sky.

"We should be careful around here," Fear quipped.

"Will you shut up?!" Anger growled. "We don't need you constantly telling us to be careful!"

"Settle down, Anger," Link said. "We really do have to be careful here. Especially for..."

"LOOK OUT!" Fear shouted. A huge flaming rock came falling from the sky right at the group. Everyone backed away right before the rock smashed into the ground.

"...Things like that," Joy said, finishing Link's sentence.

"Man, this mountain _really_ wants us dead!" Fear said.

"Most of these rocks seem to be aiming for us most of the time," Disgust said. "It's as if someone's controlling this eruption and is actively trying to kill us."

"Then we have to find the source of this eruption," Joy said. "And soon!"

* * *

When they had reached the inside of the volcano crater, they found a robed figure waving his hands around and seemingly controlling the fire.

"Is that the thing that's causing this eruption?" Sadness wondered.

"Seems to be," Disgust said, answering Sadness' question. He pulled out his bow and arrow, and aimed at the figure.

"Disgust, wait!" Fear exclaimed. "We don't know what it is!"

Disgust launched an arrow. the robed figure turned in response to Fear's shouting. The figure flew out of the way of the arrow.

"Fear!" Disgust scolded, "I could've hit him while his back was turned!"

"Nice going, you moron!" Anger said. "You let that thing know we were here!"

"And it's going to attack us!" Sadness cried.

The robed figured approached the six heroes, revealing his skull-faced mask and red cloak. Fire surrounded his entire body.

 _Master of Fire: Blazzrobe_

"Get ready for battle, guys," Link said as he drew his sword. Everyone else did the same.

Blazzrobe put his hands together and formed a large fireball. He then threw it straight at the heroes. "Look out!" Fear shouted. Everyone immediately jumped out of harm's way, avoiding the fireball.

"Playin' dirty, are we?!" Anger said, gritting his teeth.

Disgust shot another arrow at Blazzrobe. But Blazzrobe suddenly vanished, causing the arrow to miss him. He then reappeared and let out an evil chuckle.

"Oh, now _that's_ hardly fair!" Disgust complained.

Blazzrobe started forming another fireball, then he threw it. It came toward Fear. Fear let out a shriek and held up his sword just as the fireball came up to him. Miraculously, the fireball bounced off the sword and went flying back at the sorcerer, hitting him hard.

Everyone saw what Fear did. "That's it!" Joy exclaimed. "We have to hit those fireballs back at him!"

Blazzrobe recovered from the first hit and started forming a bigger fireball this time. He threw it directly at Link. Link whacked the fireball with his sword, sending it to Disgust. Disgust then sent it to Anger, who then sent it to Sadness, who then sent it to Joy. Joy sent the fireball back at Blazzrobe, hitting him hard.

Before Blazzrobe could recover again, Sadness waved his Ice Rod, sending a cold wind at him and freezing him solid. Then Anger pulled out his hammer, charged at the frozen sorcerer, and smashed both the ice and Blazzrobe. Blazzrobe turned into shadow particles as his body disintegrated.

"Great work guys!" Joy cheered.

Then they say something shiny where Blazzrobe once was. "What is that?" Sadness asked.

Disgust approached the shiny object. He picked it up and examined it. "Looks like a key," he said. He showed it to the others.

"A key?" Link said, examining the object. "Could _this_ be what Sahasrala was talking about?"

"Could be," Sadness said.

"Didn't he say there were four of these?" Fear added.

"Then let's go get the other three!" Joy said. "To Lake Hylia!"

* * *

Meanwhile, The Unfeeling was conversing with Zelda in his hidden palace.

" _The choice is yours_ _, Princess,_ " hissed The Unfeeling. " _Either join with me, or I'll force you to._ "

"Never!" Zelda snapped. She was trapped inside a giant crystal. "Me, join forces with a monster like you?! You must be crazy!"

The Unfeeling sighed through his bared teeth. " _That's just your disgust_ _talking,_ " he mused. " _Just think;_ _You can finally be queen of Hyrule, and I will be by your side. We can rule your father's kingdom together._ "

"Take it, then!" Zelda hissed angrily. "You have enough power!"

The Unfeeling sighed again. " _You clearly don't see the big picture, my dear. Your emotions make you blind._ " He approached the trapped princess. " _Perhaps I can **force** you to see._ "

From his shadowy body, a tentacle formed and seeped through the crystal and aimed for Zelda's forehead. The tentacle latched itself onto her head, seeping into her mind. Zelda screamed loudly, feeling as if something was being absorbed from her mind. A green torrent formed inside the tentacle and flowed to The Unfeeling's body. After a while, The Unfeeling released the tentacle around Zelda and chuckled sinisterly.

" _Consider that as a warning, my dear,_ " he hissed. " _If you continue to refuse, the rest of your emotions will soon follow._ "

A part of Zelda's mind felt numb. She felt as if her sense of disgust was just taken away. There was a panic among the voices in her head.

"Disgust is gone!" Zelda's Fear panicked. "Now what do we do?!"

"What _can_ we do?" Zelda's Sadness questioned. "He has us cornered! Soon enough, we'll be next!"

"But we're not gonna give in this easily!" declared Zelda's Anger.

"Of course we won't," Zelda's Joy agreed. "Link will save us soon, I hope..."

Zelda's Sadness sniffeled. "Oh, Link, please hurry..."


	5. Chapter 5: Camping Out

**Here's chapter 5! Hopefully you all are still reading this story; your feedback is my only way of knowing.**

 **On a side note, there is an illustration for this chapter available on my DeviantArt page! Since links don't seem to work here on Fanfiction, you'll have to search for it yourself.**

 **Also, I'll be going on a two-week trip starting tomorrow. But since I'll have my laptop with me, I might still be able to update this story.**

 **Anyway, on with the story! And remember to review if you wish to see more!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Camping Out**

The sun was starting to set. Link and the emotions decided to set up camp near Lake Hylia, where Frosty Cavern and the next key was said to be. Joy and Fear set up the sleeping bags, Disgust and Anger gathered logs for a fire, and Sadness unpacked their meals. Link was trying to start the fire going by rubbing two stones together. Sparks were forming, but it wasn't enough to get a fire going.

"You're not rubbing hard enough!" Anger scoffed. "Let me try!" He took the two stones from Link and rubbed them harder. Bigger sparks were forming, but it still wasn't lighting the fire.

Disgust chuckled. "Yeah, you sure showed him," he teased.

"This kind of thing takes time, alright?!" Anger growled. His face started glowing orange. "If you're so smart, why don't YOU do it?!"

An idea sparked into Disgust's head. He smirked. "No thanks. You seem to be doing just fine."

"Excuse me?!" Anger snapped. "Don't give me that sarcastic tone!"

"Oh, was I being sarcastic?" Disgust sassed. "Glad you caught that. Never though a moron like you would pick that up."

Anger growled. His face glowed brighter, and steam was forming atop his head. Fear, Joy, and Sadness backed away, knowing what was about to happen.

"Sorry I don't speak idiot as well as you," Disgust kept saying, "but let me try: Duhhhhh..."

Anger couldn't hold it in any longer. He let out an enraged scream. Fire shot out from atop his head (his hat blew off before he burst). Disgust swiftly picked up a nearby stick and held it over Anger's flaming top. The stick instantly caught fire, just as he planned. He stuck the burning stick into the campfire setup. Before long, the rest of the wood caught the fire, and the campfire was now burning.

Link was in shock and amazement. "Disgust," he managed to ask, "how did you know that would work?"

Disgust dusted himself off. "Well, we've all known about Anger's 'fiery' temper," he smirked.

Anger managed to calm down after his rage. He picked up his hat and placed it back on. He joined the others sitting around the campfire.

* * *

The sky was now dark. The full moon shown brightly among the stars in the night sky. Everyone sat around the fire, and occasionally roasted marshmallows over it.

"So tell me," Link said, deciding to start a conversation, "what exactly do you guys normally do?"

Joy swallowed the last bite of his marshmallow. "Well," he answered, "usually we live in your mind, guiding you through your everyday life, and create new memories."

Link raised an eyebrow. "And that's it? That's all you guys ever do?"

"Yes," Sadness said. "It's been our purpose ever since the day you were born. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Wow," Link said sympathetically. "I feel sorry for you guys."

"But that all changed when you pulled out that sword," Disgust stated. "Until now, we've never been in the outside world, nor were we meant to be."

"Our only window to the outside world was you," Fear added. "We could only see whatever you saw."

Link, though still bewildered by the fact of having little people inside his head deciding how he felt, felt sorry for the emotions. Being confined in a little world while doing only one job for the rest of your life? It seemed like a depressing way to live. Unless, of course, the emotions saw this in a completely different way than he, a human being, did.

"Hey, Link!" Joy spoke up. "Remember the time when we used to play with Zelda every day?"

"Certainly," Link answered with a smile. "We'd run around the castle courtyard, chasing each other!"

"Such good times!" Joy smiled back.

"But now she's gone," Sadness solemnly said. "Taken away from us..."

Link's smile turned into a frown.

"...By that ungrateful demon," Anger added with a growl.

"And who knows what could happen to her?" Fear said, worried.

"Zelda..." Link quietly said.

Joy smiled. "Don't worry, guys," he said in reassurance. "We'll get her back. I know we can do it."

"We'll do it no matter what it takes!" Anger agreed.

Disgust yawned. "I think it's time we hit the hay."

"Good idea," Link agreed. "We'll head for Frosty Cavern first thing in the morning."

Sadness pulled out his Ice Rod and used it to douse the fire. Then everyone crawled into their sleeping bags.

Then they all fell asleep, except for Fear. He lay in his bag with his eyes wide open. His nagging thoughts had kept him awake for some time before he finally fell asleep. No one seemed to pay any attention to him, even after he had discovered how to defeat Blazzrobe. He wondered if he will ever get the opportunity to find his place among his fellow emotions.


	6. Chapter 6: Frosty Cavern

**Chapter 6 is here! I am currently in Utah, but I was able to write this chapter and update this story since I have my laptop with me.**

 **On with the story! Remember to leave a review of this chapter if you wish to see more of the story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Frosty Cavern**

The next morning, Link and the emotions packed up their stuff. They approached the edge of the lake. At the center of the lake stood a small island housing a cave entrance. The group could feel a slight cold breeze blow out from the cave entrance.

Sadness got out his Ice Rod and waved it at the water. Ice formed in the water and created a bridge to the cave. The group carefully walked across the ice so they wouldn't slip accidentally. As they entered the cave, the air around them grew colder.

"Geez," Disgust shivered, "It's freezing in here!"

"Waddaya expect?!" Anger growled. "This place is called 'Frosty Cavern', remember?!"

"Oh, _you're_ one to talk, you walking furnace!" Disgust snapped back.

"Quiet, you two," Link said. "How about we fight the monsters instead of each other?"

* * *

The group found a large block of ice that seemed to block a tunnel. Fear could've sworn he heard hissing coming from it.

"Step aside, everybody!" Anger said as he pulled out his hammer. "I'll take care of this roadblock!"

"Anger, wait!" Fear called out. "I don't think you should-"

He was too late. Anger swung his hammer and smashed the ice block, opening up the tunnel. He turned and faced the rest of the group. "After you," he greeted.

Nobody moved. They only stared into the dark tunnel. Anger, wondering what they were staring at, looked back into the tunnel. A pair of glowing red eyes was staring back at them. The creature they belonged to let out a hiss. As Anger stepped away from the creature, it slithered out into the light, revealing its blue body. It was a giant serpent with icicles forming along its back and a face mask made of ice. The serpent let out an angry hiss, showing its fangs.

 _Ice Serpent: Freezagia_

The serpent lunged its head at the group, snapping its jaws. Everyone jumped out of its way.

"What do we do?" said Sadness.

"We fight it, of course!" Anger answered. He tried to hit Freezagia with his hammer, but the serpent kept slithering around. "C'mon, you stupid snake! Stand still!"

"Uhh, I don't think he's going to," Fear quipped, doubtful that Anger paid any attention to him.

"Then let's make him stop!" Link said. "Disgust, Joy, can you two distract that monster?"

Disgust smirked. "Like you have to ask." He and Joy pulled out their swords. "Hey, you slippery snake!" they both taunted. "Come and get us!"

Freezagia slithered over to Disgust and Joy, chasing them around. Anger seized the opportunity and prepared to smash Freezagia's ice-covered tail. He swung his hammer and crushed the ice on the serpent's tail.

Freezagia let out a pained roar. He turned around to face Anger. The snake snapped its jaws at Anger in an attempt to bite him.

Fear began to worry for Anger. Thinking fast, Fear pulled out his slingshot and launched a pellet at the snake. The pellet bonked Freezagia on the side of the head. Freezagia turned its head and glared at Fear. Fear's plan to momentarily distract the snake had worked, but now the snake was going to come after him.

Anger took advantage of the situation. He swung his hammer and smashed the snake's face mask. The mask shattered, revealing a giant red jewel embedded in the snake's forehead. Freezagia screeched, letting out his freezing cold breath.

The snake came straight for Fear. In panic, Fear launched another pellet from his slingshot. The pellet just happened to strike the jewel on the serpent's forehead. The serpent let out another pained screech and fell to the ground. Link leaped up on top of Freezagia's head and thrust his sword into its forehead.

Freezagia let out one last screech before it started to disintegrate. Then it was gone.

"Whew!" Joy said. "That was tight!"

"Great work everyone!" Link said. Nobody had paid any attention to Fear.

"Guys!" Sadness called out to the others. "I found this inside the tunnel!"

Sadness showed them the key he had found in Freezagia's tunnel. "Another key to the palace!" said Joy excitedly.

"Then we only have two more to find," Link said. "Let's get out of this cave and find the next one."

Fear turned away to hide his inner pain. "Nobody even cares that I helped out," he sadly murmured to himself. "Maybe they're better off without me..."

* * *

" _Well, my dear?_ " hissed The Unfeeling. " _Have you made your decision?_ "

"I've already told you!" Zelda shouted angrily. "I'll never join forces with you, you fiend!"

The Unfeeling shook his shadowy head. " _It's no use trying to fight me, princess. You cannot see that I'm doing you and your kind a favor._ "

"A favor?!" Zelda shouted. "You must be crazy!"

The Unfeeling sighed. " _It appears to me, princess, that you need to manage your anger._ " Then a tentacle formed on his body as he approached Zelda. " _Fortunately,_ " he grinned, " _I can arrange that._ "

The tentacle latched onto Zelda's forehead and seeped into her mind, sucking out another emotion. This time a red torrent formed within the tentacle, flowing into The Unfeeling's body and joining with the green core inside. Zelda tried to mentally fight back, but it was useless. This process was once again agonizing for Princess Zelda. When he was done, The Unfeeling unlatched the tentacle from her forehead and returned it to his shadowy figure.

" _You have three more chances, my dear,_ " he hissed. " _I suggest you reconsider your choice now. It doesn't have to be this painful... for **you**._ " He turned away and slid across the floor, leaving the room.

Zelda once again felt strange. Her sense of anger was now gone.

"Oh no!" screamed Zelda's Fear. "Now we've lost Anger!"

"She was our only chance to fight him," Zelda's Sadness lamented. "But now she's gone!"

Zelda's Fear gulped. "We're next! I just know it!"

"Girls! Calm down!" said Zelda's Joy in reassurance. She too was just as worried. "We still have a chance. Link's coming for us, remember?"

Zelda's Sadness sniffled and shed a tear. "I hope you're right... Oh Link, where are you...?"


	7. Chapter 7: Fear Runs Away

**Chapter 7 is here! Sorry for the little delay on this one. I've been pretty busy on my trip to Utah and California.**

 **Just so you all know, I do have a cover for this story. Unfortunately, the Image Manager is not working with me, meaning it's not uploading any images. If anyone knows how to fix it, please let me know.**

 **Okay, enough rambling. On with the story! And remember to review.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Fear Runs Away**

The sun had started to set as the group approached where the forest began. The trees that formed the edge of the forest towered over the six heroes.

"The sun is already setting," Fear stated. "The forest will be too dark by the time we go inside there."

"Come on, now!" Anger growled. "It won't be _that_ dark! We should push through this quest! We're going in there now!"

"But I'm too tired to keep going," Sadness yawned. "How about we make camp here by the forest tonight?"

Link yawned as well. "Good idea, Sadness," he agreed.

"Fine," Anger grumbled begrudgingly. "But we enter the forest at first light, y'all hear me?!"

As Link and the emotions set up camp, Fear still felt hurt inside. When he suggested they stop for the night, he was disregarded; when someone else suggested his idea, everyone went with it. This felt like further proof that nobody ever cared for him. Clearly he had no purpose among the group; his personal quest was over for good. He decided that tonight would be the night that everything would change.

That night, as the team slept soundly, Fear climbed out of his sleeping bag and quietly packed up his stuff. Then he started to walk away from the campsite. He stopped momentarily to look back at the sleeping group, hesitant about his decision. Then he turned away and left, convincing himself to not look back.

* * *

Link felt weird that next morning. Something seemed to be missing. And yet he didn't seem to care about it, what ever it could be. The emotions, however, were in panic.

"Where's Fear?!" Sadness cried out.

"I don't know!" Joy said. "He and all his stuff are gone!"

Link looked at the other emotions. "What's going on? Is someone missing?"

Anger, who was actually grinning about the situation, spoke to Link. "Oh, nobody's missing, Link," he lied with a grin. "We're all here."

"Anger!" Disgust shouted. "Don't tell him that! You know very well that Fear is missing!"

"Don't spoil my fun!" Anger whispered at disgust through clenched teeth. "This is my chance!"

"What are you talking about?" Disgust questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Just think," Anger whispered. "With Fear out of the way, nothing can stand in the way of our quest ever again!"

Joy and Sadness managed to hear what Anger said. "Anger! Are you out of your mind?!" Sadness cried. "We have to stay together in this quest, remember? We need Fear to be with us!"

"Why do you care about that beanpole?" Anger growled. "He's done nothing for us!"

"Anger's right," Link said. "It's not like we need him or anything."

"See?" Anger said. "Even Link agrees with me! Now how about we forget about Fear and head for the forest like we planned?"

The other emotions sighed and reluctantly agreed. They all headed into the forest known as the Sea of Trees. Joy, Sadness, and Disgust secretly hoped they would find Fear on their journey.

* * *

Unfortunately, Fear wasn't actually in the forest: he was heading the opposite direction. Every few steps he took, he would look back, then convince himself that he wasn't wanted among the group. Nobody wanted him. He imagined how much better off they would be without him.

Little did he know that he would soon find his own troubles later on.

* * *

 **Sorry if this chapter felt really short.**


	8. Chapter 8: The Sea of Trees

**Sorry for the minor delay on this one. This was a pretty hard chapter to write.**

 **As always, be sure to review this chapter if you wish to see more of the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: The Sea of Trees**

As the group ventured through the Sea of Trees, Link took out every monster that stood in their way. Anger was most satisfied with how Link had changed. The others, however, were not so sure about this. Link seemed more ruthless than before. It was as if, without Fear, Link became a completely different person.

"What did I tell ya?" Anger smiled at the other three emotions. "With Link's newfound strength, we'll finish this quest in no time at all!"

* * *

Eventually, the quad approached an open patch of grass with a strange-looking flower growing in the middle. Right by the side of the plant was a shiny key. Link attempted to go out and grab it, but Sadness stopped him. Then, something that looked like a dragon's head popped out from the giant flower. A thorn-covered vine wrapped itself around the key and raised it up to the flower creature's head. The creature swallowed the key with a big gulp.

 _Demon Plant: Kalle Demos_

"Alright, Link!" Anger rooted. "Go get'em!"

"Wait, Link!" Sadness stopped him. "We need to think of a strategy."

"Strategy?" Link questioned. "We don't need strategy here!" He leaped out from behind the bush and charged at the giant plant monster. But then the plant smacked him with a thorn-covered vine. Link stumbled backwards.

"C'mon, Link!" Anger commanded. "Take it like a man! Show that thing who's boss!"

Link got back on his feet and charged at Kalle Demos. Link managed to strike the side of the plant, then was smacked aside by another horned vine.

"Link's taking a serious beating!" Sadness said. "We should step in!"

"No," Anger said. "Let him handle this himself. I want to see him use his full potential."

As the fight went on, Link took some serious damage. His green tunic was starting to tear, and he had some thorns stuck to his right arm and chest. A big cut that slowly bled was on his right cheek. Link was breathing hard. He could feel his serious wounds, but he wanted to keep fighting. He trembled as he attempted to get back on his feet. He raised his sword, preparing to attack again, but someone grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"Link, stop!" Sadness cried, pulling back Link's arm. "You can't keep fighting like this!"

"I can do this!" Link shouted back. "I'm not afraid of anything!"

"You're too injured to keep going!" Disgust cried. "Let us handle this monster!"

"LET GO OF ME!" Link snapped.

Even Anger himself became concerned for Link's behavior. Link proved to be strong, but he was starting to become careless. Hesitant, Anger ambled his way over to Link. "Link, please," he said. "You've proven how strong and determined you can be already. It's time you let us handle the rest."

"NO!" Link shouted. "This is my fight! I can do this!"

Anger became worried. "Link, listen to me! You're hurt! You need to stop!"

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO, BRICK HEAD!" Link snapped. He pushed everyone aside and approached Kalle Demos.

" _LINK, NO!_ " they all cried. But it was too late. Kalle Demos smacked Link aside hard into a tree. Link yelped in pain as his back hit the tree. The emotions rushed over to him to see if he was alright. Link wasn't looking so well; his mouth was bleeding.

Anger felt he was struck with guilt.

"Sadness," he said, "Take care of Link! Joy, let's take care of that thing!"

Joy threw his boomerang at the plant monster. The boomerang managed to chop off its head. But even when severed from its flower body, the head was still alive, slithering like a snake. Anger then pulled out his hammer and squashed the plant monster's head, flat as a pancake.

Anger rushed back over to Link. Thankfully, Link was still breathing, just barely holding on to his life.

"Disgust," Anger commanded. "Grab that key so we can get out of here."

Disgust dug his hand into the dead plant's mouth and pulled out the key. Even though the key was covered in saliva, Disgust didn't care. Joy and Sadness carried Link out of the forest away from any further harm. Anger and Disgust quickly followed behind to make sure nothing attacked them.

* * *

" _It doesn't have to be this way, your highness,_ " hissed The Unfeeling. " _Just come quietly and join with me. The loss of your emotions will be less painful for you._ "

"I don't care what you do to me," Zelda bluntly said. "I still won't support your flawed logic."

" _Of course you won't_ ," The Unfeeling grinned. " _Your emotions keep you from seeing things my way._ "

"Besides," Zelda continued with a hint of hope in her voice, "I am certain Link is on his way, with the Sword of Emotion!"

If The Unfeeling had any nerves, Zelda's words may have struck one in his mind. He faced the trapped princess. " _That cursed blade?_ " he hissed. His brief moment of annoyance melted, giving way to another heavy sigh. " _You're too full of hope, my dear._ " He formed a tentacle from his shadowy body. He grinned menacingly as he approached the princess. " _It would give me great joy to see you lose that hope._ "

The Unfeeling once again absorbed an emotion from Zelda's mind. This time a yellow torrent formed within the tentacle. Once the process was over, The Unfeeling turned away and left the princess's chamber.

"Joy!" cried Zelda's Fear. "Now she's gone, too!"

Zelda's Sadness held on to Fear tightly. "He has us cornered now!"

"What are we gonna do?!" Zelda's Fear panicked.

Zelda's Sadness sighed. "I'm afraid that without Joy, there's no hope for us. We have no choice but to surrender..." She began to cry.

Elsewhere in the palace, The Unfeeling mumbled to himself. " _That cursed blade?! Link dares to use it against me?! His emotions are certainly working with-_ " He stopped suddenly to comprehend what he himself just said. He then grinned menacingly as he came to a realization. " _Link's emotions are in the outside world. This makes things interesting..._ "


	9. Chapter 9: Healing the Wounds

**Sorry for yet another minor delay on this one. Here's chapter 9! Will Link be able to recover from his wounds?**

 **As always, please review this chapter if you wish to see more of the story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Healing the Wounds**

The emotions managed to get Link safely out of the forest. During the journey out, Link had fallen unconscious, fatigued from his horrible injuries. Disgust laid out his sleeping bag on the ground. Joy and Sadness gently lowered Link onto it. Joy carefully removed Link's ripped tunic and white undershirt, and handed them to Disgust to patch them up. Upon removing Link's shirt, hat, and tunic, the seriousness of Link's wounds was more apparent: they were bleeding.

Sadness grabbed a moist cloth and rubbed Link's wounds. Joy carefully plucked out the thorns stuck on Link's arm and chest. Then he wrapped a bandage around the arm and chest to cover the cuts.

Anger only watched the process, feeling guilty. He caused this. He made Link get injured like this. This was his fault.

Disgust took notice of Anger standing silently. "You got what you wanted, Anger," he sarcastically said to him as he sewed up Link's outfit. "You've made him strong, just like you wanted. I hope you're happy."

Anger cringed at Disgust's harsh words. "No..." he quietly answered. "This isn't what I wanted."

Link then emitted a moan. He started to wake up. Anger, hearing Link, rushed over to his side. Link slowly opened his eyes to meet with Anger's sorrowful ones. "A-Anger..." Link stuttered.

Anger quietly shushed him. "Link," he began. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen. I-I only wanted you to be strong..."

"It's okay..." Link managed to say solemnly. "I know why you did it..."

"Let me finish, please," Anger continued. "I didn't think that you would act like you did back there. I was wrong to encourage you to keep fighting. I've hurt you." Tears began to form in his eyes. "This is all my fault..."

"Don't worry about it too much," Link said. "I now know how it feels to be fearless."

Joy pulled out a bottle full of blue liquid. "Link," he said as he handed the bottle to Link, "drink this. It'll help you feel better."

Link carefully took the bottle from Joy and slowly drank its contents. Already he was starting to feel better.

Sadness sighed. "Imagine if Fear were here to see you this way, Link."

Anger's eyes widened. "Fear," he repeated.

Everyone looked at Anger. "Excuse me?" Disgust said.

"We need to get Fear back!" Anger declared. "We need him!"

"Why?" Link questioned.

"Fear's the one who's been keeping us safe from harm!" Anger explained. "From being like how Link is now! _He_ helped us figure out how to take down those giant monsters! We got to get him back!"

"You're right!" Joy agreed. "All this time, he's been helping us without even knowing it!"

"Do we have to get him back?" Link said. "It's not like we need him or anything."

"WHAT?!" Anger exclaimed. "Where would you get that idea?!"

"From you," Disgust deadpanned.

Anger covered his big mouth. His eyes grew wide as he gasped in horror. _What have I done!_ he thought to himself.

"But we don't know whether or not he's still alive!" Sadness pointed out.

"There's only one way to find out," Anger said as he stood up straight.

Everyone looked at Anger. "What's gotten into you all of a sudden?" Disgust questioned, finishing his sewing business.

"I started this mess," Anger declared. "I have to fix it."

"You mean _we_ have to fix it," Joy said, walking up next to Anger. "We all misunderstood Fear's purpose. We should all work together to get him back."

"We have to stay together," Sadness added, joining alongside Joy and Anger. "It's too dangerous to go alone."

Disgust gave Link his outfit back. Then he joined with the other emotions. "Fear's a valuable member of our team," he said. "We're going to get him back if it's the last thing we do."

Link carefully stood up, putting his outfit and gear back on. "If we have to," he said, "I'll join with you guys as well."

Anger smiled a little. "Thanks, guys."

"We should check Windy Valley first," Sadness suggested. "That's where the final key is."

"If we're lucky," Joy added, "we might find Fear!"

"Then let's go!" declared Anger.


	10. Chapter 10: Windy Valley

**Chapter 10 is now here! I am really sorry for the long wait on this chapter.**

 **As always, please review for more of the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Windy Valley**

Fear ventured through the valley, refusing to look back. He still believed that the others didn't want him around, and tried to omit any thought of missing them from his mind.

And yet, even though he tried his best to hide it, he felt lonely. He secretly missed his coworkers. He wondered if they missed him as well.

 _No_ , he told himself. _They don't care about me. They wouldn't come looking for me out here..._

* * *

The group journeyed across Windy Valley, with the strong wind blowing on their faces. They fought against the winds, searching for Fear, their lost teammate.

"Fear!" Joy called out.

"Fear, where are you?" Sadness called out. "Fear!"

"C'mon, Fear!" Anger shouted. "We just want to apologize!"

"I don't see or hear him," Link said. "Maybe he's not here."

"We can't give up!" Disgust said. "We must keep looking!"

"How do you know for sure he's out here?" Link asked. "And if he's gonna be okay?"

Upon hearing Link's words, Joy's face lit up. Link's sense of concern and worry was starting to come back. Fear must be somewhere nearby. "Guys," he told the others. "He's out here! I just know it!"

* * *

After much trekking, the group saw something in the distance; it looked tall and skinny, yet awfully familiar. Anger knew exactly what, or rather who, it was.

"Fear!" he called out to the figure.

The figure turned around and saw Anger. "Anger?" he answered. He then saw Link and the other emotions. He quickly turned around and ran away from them.

"Fear, wait!" Joy shouted. He, Link, and the others began chasing after Fear across the valley.

"JUST LET ME GO!" Fear shouted from afar as he ran. "YOU'RE ALL BETTER OFF WITHOUT ME!"

"Fear, come back!" Anger shouted. "We were wrong about you! We just want to apologize!"

Fear refused to listen. He didn't want to be tricked. He kept running as fast as he could. The group tried to keep up with him.

Before long, the group heard a scream; Fear's scream. When they finally caught up to Fear, they found him standby perfectly still, stiff as a board and wearing a horrified look on his face. Suddenly a humongous centipede-like monster burst out from the sands and roared. Fear ran behind the group and whimpered in fear. The giant centipede roared at the heroes.

 _Monstrous Arthropod: Moldorm_

"Watch out!" Fear screamed. Moldorm lunged at the group. Luckily, they had taken Fear's warning and jumped out of the centipede's way. Moldorm dug into the sand.

"It's going to come up from below!" Fear yelled. The group ran out of the way just before Moldorm poked out of the sand. It crawled its way out of the sand and toward the heroes. Link looked at the creature and saw a jewel on its tail.

"The tail!" Link exclaimed. "The tail's his weak point!"

"Good eye, Link!" Disgust said. He quickly ran around Moldorm up to his tail. He pulled out his bow, nocked an arrow, and fired at the arthropod's tail.

"GROARRR!" it moaned. Moldorm turned around and reached out at Disgust with its head. Moldorm snapped its pincers, but not before Joy caught its attention.

"Catch me if you can, wormy!" Joy taunted. Enraged, Moldorm snapped and snapped at Joy, continually missing. The monster had forgotten about Link and the others.

Seizing the opportunity, Link ran up to the beast's tail and slashed at it with his sword. Moldorm moaned again in pain. Before Link could react, Moldorm grabbed Link with its pincers. Link couldn't move; he couldn't even reach for his sword. "Help!" he shouted.

"I'll help you, Link!" Joy answered. Joy threw his boomerang at the arthropod's tail. Moldorm cried out in pain, releasing Link from its grasp. Link started falling to the ground, but Sadness caught him.

"Thanks, Sadness!" Link said. He turned toward Anger. "Anger," he said, "keep Moldorm distracted while I go behind it."

"Got it!" Anger answered. "Hey, insect!" he yelled at the beast. "Come and get me!"

Moldorm chased after Anger, not paying any attention to Link or the others. Link ran behind Moldorm's tail, raised his sword, and sliced so hard he chopped off its tail completely. Moldorm cried out in agony and shriveled up. The beast exploded from head to tail.

Link found and grabbed the final key. Anger looked over to Fear, who was still shivering and whimpering. Though they had retrieved all four keys to the palace, Anger knew there was one more thing he had to take care of.

* * *

"I don't care what you do to me, you monster," Zelda said in an attempt to be brave. However, with only two emotions left in her mind, her words didn't come out the way she wanted them to.

" _Is that a hint of fear in your voice, your highness?_ " The Unfeeling said cunningly. " _You can't hide your feelings from me, you know._ "

Zelda went silent. She felt at this point there was no use fighting anymore. There was just no reasoning with the demon.

" _Don't worry, my dear,_ " The Unfeeling grinned. He formed another tentacle from his body. " _I can help you let go of that fear._ "

Zelda attempted to avoid losing another emotion, but her effort was in vain. The Unfeeling had successfully sucked out her sense of fear.

" _This is your last chance, princess,_ " hissed The Unfeeling. " _Hopefully what little emotion you have left will help you decide._ "

In Zelda's mind, Sadness was all alone now. She was softly crying to herself. For her, it seemed that all was lost.


	11. Chapter 11: Fear Regained

**Well, to make up for the late arrival of chapter 10, here's an early arrival of chapter 11!**

 **As always, please review this chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Fear Regained**

Fear was still shivering in fright as Anger approached him.

"Fear..." Anger began.

"Why did you come back for me?!" Fear said, angry and scared. "You don't want me around!"

"I do, Fear!" Anger said. "We _all_ do!"

"Since when?" Fear challenged. "You guys don't need a coward like me around!"

"Fear, listen to me!" Anger said, raising his voice. "You're not just a coward! You're a valuable member of our team!"

"He's right, Fear," Link added.

Fear, still shivering, lifted his head and looked at Link. He noticed the small bandage on his left cheek. "Link!" he cried out. "What happened to you?!"

"Don't worry about it, Fear," Link reassured. "I'm fine now."

"How did you get so hurt?" Fear asked.

Disgust stepped up next to Link. "Link got careless during one of our battles. Anger pushed Link to keep on fighting. You weren't there to protect him from getting harmed."

Joy stepped in as well. "That was when we realized we needed you back."

Sadness nodded. "You always have been important to us, Fear."

"I have?"

"Yes!" Anger continued. " _YOU_ gave us the motivation to do this quest; to save our friend Zelda! _YOU_ helped us figure out how to defeat those giant monsters! _YOU_ were our driving force this whole time!" Anger lowered his head and his voice. "We just didn't see that before."

"We all misunderstood you," Joy added.

"And we're sorry for treating you like such an outcast," Sadness said.

Fear's lips quivered as a smile beamed across his face. His eyes started to fill with tears. "You... you mean... that I...?"

Joy nodded. "Yes, Fear," he said. "You're a part of our family. And family stays together no matter what."

Joy pulled Fear up from the ground and into his arms, embracing his long slender body. Fear couldn't help but let the tears flow from his eyes. Before long, Link decided to join in, hugging Fear and Joy. He was soon followed by Disgust and Sadness. Even Anger, though begrudgingly, found himself joining in the embrace as well. At long last, Fear felt like he had discovered his true purpose; to protect his family.

"Hey," Disgust said amidst the group hug. "Sorry to be a spoilsport, but we kinda have a princess to save!"

Upon Disgust's words, everyone broke out from the hug. "Of course!" Link said. "We now have all four keys to the palace!"

"But the question is," Sadness pointed out, "where _is_ the entrance to the palace?"

Then, Fear remembered something. "I saw this strange rock among some ruins when I was out here in this valley. It had four keyholes carved into it."

Joy's face lit up. "Where is it?" he asked. "Show us where it is!"

* * *

In no time at all, Fear led the group to the old ruins he mentioned. Sure enough, there was a big rock with four keyhole-shaped holes in it. Link approached the rock and inserted each key into the holes. Then, a portal opened up where a ruined archway stood.

"This is it, guys," Link said.

"For Zelda!" Fear declared.

"For our kingdom!" Anger declared.

They all stepped through the portal.

* * *

" _Well, my dear?_ " hissed The Unfeeling. " _Have you finally made your decision?_ "

Zelda solemnly nodded. "I cannot reason with you. Nothing I say will change your mind. Please, just end this suffering." Tears began streaming down her cheeks.

The Unfeeling grinned. " _Much better,_ " he said. " _Your beginning to see what I hope to achieve. Now there's just one thing left to do._ " He formed multiple tentacles from his body and slowly reached out for Zelda's forehead. " _I have saved the best for last. Your sense of sorrow and despair will soon be gone, and then you will finally see things **my** way._ "

In Zelda's mind, Sadness was backing away from the control panel as the Unfeeling slowly approached Zelda. Black tentacles seeped into her mind and slowly slithered toward Sadness. The tentacles came closer and closer. The Unfeeling was just about to grab her...

...When The Unfeeling suddenly heard footsteps coming from within his own palace.

" _They're here!_ " he hissed. He retracted his shadowy tentacles from Zelda's mind and back to his own figure. " _Pardon me, your highness. I'll be right back. I need to do_ _some..._ " he grinned menacingly. " _...pest control._ " He turned away and slid out of the chamber.


	12. Chapter 12: Confronting The Unfeeling

**Chapter 12 is here! This was a tricky chapter to write. But we're reaching the finale!**

 **Also, some of you may notice that I _finally_ got the Image Manager to work, so now all of my stories have covers!**

 **With that out of the way, on to the finale! And don't forget to review!**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Confronting The Unfeeling**

Link and the emotions came to a giant platform hanging in midair. They were greeted by a sinister laugh.

" _Well, well,_ " came the voice of The Unfeeling. " _I'm impressed how you've come this far._ "

Anger stepped out. "Show yourself, you demon!" he exclaimed.

Then The Unfeeling slowly rose up from the floor like a sea monster emerging from water. He revealed his shadowy body and his sinister grin. " _So it is true,_ " he said, " _that you carry the Sword of Emotion with you. It's no wonder you all managed to get to me. But I'm afraid it's too late to save your precious princess. For I have already absorbed four of her emotions! Just one more left and she will have nothing left but logic to control her!_ "

Fear and Sadness gasped. Anger growled at the shadow being. "YOU MONSTER!" he yelled, raising his sword. He was about to charge at The Unfeeling, but Fear held him back.

The Unfeeling chuckled. " _Do you honestly think that sword will save you from me?_ " he mused. " _Since you are all outside of your host's mind, this should be all too easy! Watch now as the hunted becomes the hunter! It's time for you all to meet your destiny!_ "

 _THE UNFEELING_

The Unfeeling started to change his shape. He grew larger and larger. His face grew. Six tentacles sprouted from his form, three on each side of his face. He opened his mouth, his normally bared teeth now separated. He let out a hissing roar.

He reached out each of his tentacles at the emotions. Link and the emotions slashed their swords at the tentacles that came at them, but they wouldn't stop reaching out for them. The group fought long and hard to avoid the demon's grasp.

" _DO NOT TRY TO RESIST ME!_ " The Unfeeling shrieked. He shot his tentacles at the emotions.

One by one, The Unfeeling grabbed them all and lifted them up off the ground. Then he slowly started to drain their essence. The colors of the emotions started flowing through the tentacles into The Unfeeling's body.

As The Unfeeling slowly drained the emotions of their strength, Link felt a sharpshooting pain in his head. He bent over onto his knees, gripping his forehead and writhing in agony.

" _NOW, LINK!_ " The Unfeeling hissed. " _ACCEPT YOUR FATE! YOU ARE BETTER OFF WITHOUT YOUR EMOTIONS, AS IS EVERYONE IN THIS PATHETIC WORLD! COWER BEFORE ME IF YOU SO WISH, BUT I WILL HAVE NO SYMPATHY! LOGIC SHALL RULE ALL OF MANKIND!_ "

Fear, having heard The Unfeeling's words to Link, felt especially worried. Having recently discovered his purpose, he had to do something to save Link and the other emotions. But at the same time, he was afraid of going up against The Unfeeling. However, his fear of losing his family overpowered that other fear.

A bold and determined face came to Fear. He pulled out his sword and, with what remaining strength he had, sliced the tentacle that gripped him. The tentacle dissolved, and The Unfeeling shrieked in pain. Fear landed onto the ground. He looked up at The Unfeeling, who was glaring back at Fear.

" _YOU WRETCHED BRAT!_ " The Unfeeling shrieked.

"You think I'm a coward, do ya?!" Fear challenged. He pulled out his slingshot and aimed with shaking hands at The Unfeeling's face.

The Unfeeling laughed maniacally. " _YOU HONESTLY THINK THAT PUNY LITTLE THING WILL SAVE YOU FROM ME?_ "

Fear, not responding to the demon's words, launched the pellet. Instead of hitting his face, the pellet struck a white circle that hung just below The Unfeeling's face. The Unfeeling shrieked in pain, letting go of the other emotions. The emotions fell to the ground, exhausted and short on strength. Fear ran over to help the others onto their feet.

"C'mon, guys!" Fear said in encouragement. "Let's fight this demon!"

"Didn't you hear him?" Sadness said weakly. "It's no use resisting him. Zelda's too far gone to be saved. There is no hope left. Our quest was in vain."

"No it isn't!" Fear said as he helped Anger get up. "As Anger said before, we're gonna save her no matter what!"

Anger was puzzled about Fear's new attitude. "What's gotten into you, beanpole?"

"We have so much more to lose if we let him win!" Fear said. "I'm willing to keep my family safe from any harm!"

Everyone stood up. "You're right, Fear," Joy agreed. "But if we're gonna beat him, we're gonna do it together." He hugged Fear.

"Thanks, Joy," Fear said. "But now's not the time for hugging! Let's fight this guy!"

"Okay," Disgust said. "What's your strategy?"

"That demon is gonna keep trying to grab us with its tentacles," Fear explained. "As long as we can keep those things at bay, he can't grab us. We have to aim for that white circle just below his face; that's his weak spot."

"Let's do this!" Anger cheered.

Just then, The Unfeeling managed to recover from his shot of pain. " _YOU WEAKLINGS! I'LL CRUSH YOU ALL!_ "

The emotions prepared for battle.

* * *

Fear's plan was working. Anger kept the crawling tentacles at bay. Disgust shot arrows at The Unfeeling's weak spot.

Link got up to his feet, recovering from his head pain. He saw the combined efforts of his emotions fighting The Unfeeling. He was in awe.

Fear stood next to Link. "Link!" he said. "The Unfeeling is at his weakest! Strike him now!"

Link drew his sword, jumped into the air, and cut through The Unfeeling's face. The Unfeeling fell over onto the ground.

The Unfeeling was breathing hard. He had very little strength left. He could barely move his body. Link pointed his sword at the fallen demon.

"You got something wrong, Unfeeling," Link declared. "Emotions don't make us weak; they make us strong. They make us who we are."

The Unfeeling didn't have the strength to respond. The emotions walked up next to Link. Link's sword began to glow.

"Emotions are what give us the strength and the will to do what is right. Wiping them out is not the answer."

Disgust nodded. He pulled out his sword and pointed it at The Unfeeling. "We share disgust for your evil intentions..."

The two swords glowed brighter.

Anger joined in with his sword in hand. "...And we share anger for what you have done..."

Fear joined in as well. "...And fear of losing those we care for..."

Sadness was next. "...Sadness for if we do fail..."

Joy was last. "...And the joy of victory!"

All six swords pointed at The Unfeeling, glowing as bright as they ever could. The light engulfed The Unfeeling's entire body.

" _NO! THIS CANNOT BE! YOU CAN'T BE DOING THIS!_ "

The Unfeeling's body began to fall apart. His shadow particles began drifting away and disintegrating into thin air. Before long, there was nothing left of him.


	13. Chapter 13: In Heart and In Mind (END)

**The final chapter, Chapter 13, is here at last! This was a fun story to write, and a tricky one as well. But we all know that all good things must come to an end eventually. I don't know what my next story will be, but I will let you guys know when I do think of one!**

 **Anyways, on with the finale!**

* * *

 **Chapter 13: In Heart and In Mind**

After The Unfeeling was defeated, the emotions felt their strength coming back. Zelda descended from above along with four orbs of light; green, red, yellow, and purple. Zelda laid gently on the floor. Link and the emotions grabbed the orbs and examined them.

"These must be Zelda's lost feelings," Link theorized, looking at the purple orb in his hands.

"He only took four of her emotions," Anger added, holding the green orb. "So we got here just in time."

"Do you think we can place them back in her mind?" Fear wondered, holding the red orb.

"Only one way to find out," Joy said. He approached the sleeping Zelda while holding the yellow orb. Joy gently placed the orb against Zelda's forehead. The orb seeped into her head in an instant. Seeing how it happened, Anger, Fear, and Link carried the other orbs over to Zelda and did the same thing Joy did.

Inside Zelda's mind, Sadness was all alone and sobbing. But before long, she heard a humming sound. She lifted her gaze up and saw that Joy was standing in front of her, alive and well. Right behind her were Disgust, Anger, and Fear.

"Joy!" Zelda's Sadness exclaimed. "Fear! Anger! Disgust! You're alive!" She hugged them all tightly, tears streaming from her eyes. "I thought I'd never see you guys again!"

Zelda's Joy smiled. "You see, Sadness?" she said. "I told you Link would save us."

"Link's here?" Zelda's Sadness said.

Zelda's Joy nodded. She grabbed Sadness's hand and pulled her over to the console. "I'll show you," she told her. Then Joy pressed a button.

Zelda opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was Link.

"Link!" she said with joy. She sat up and hugged Link as a tear streamed down her cheek. "Oh, Link! I was so worried you wouldn't make it in time!"

Link smiled at Zelda. "Well, it wasn't just me." He gestured his hand at the emotions, who were standing behind him. Zelda noticed them and looked at them with wonder.

"Those people with Link..." Zelda's Joy said.

"...Almost look like us!" Zelda's Fear said, finishing Joy's sentence. "And Link, too!"

"Well," said Zelda's Disgust, "we know who the real Link is."

"But let's have some fun with him," Zelda's Joy teased. She pressed a button.

Zelda smiled. "How come there are six of you, Link?" she joked. "And I wonder who's the real one?"

Link and the emotions couldn't help but smile back. They could tell she was teasing them. At the same time, they all said the same words:

"I am!"

* * *

Zelda, Link, and the emotions were back at the sword chamber.

"Now that The Unfeeling has been defeated," Zelda said, "it is time to return the sword to its resting place."

"When we put it back," Sadness asked, "we'll go back into Link's mind, right?"

Zelda nodded.

"Hear that guys?" Joy cheered. "We're going home!" He pranced around with, well, _joy_. But then his cheering stopped after he thought about what going back meant.

"Do we really have to?" Disgust questioned. "I mean, I could get used to a life like this."

"But Link needs us," Fear stated. "We have to go back. It's the only choice we have."

Sadness almost started crying. "But we've been through so much together!" he sniffled.

"Come now, Sadness!" Anger grunted. "We'll still be with Link. It's not like we're leaving him or anything!"

Link joined the conversation. "Guys," he said, "I really appreciate all your help on this journey. But you all have a job to do; to take care of me. Though I will admit I'll miss being with you guys..."

Joy patted Link's shoulder. "We'll always be with you, Link," he said with a smile. He pointed at Link's forehead. "Both here..."

Then he lowered his hand and patted Link's chest. "...and here."

Link smiled back.

Link walked up to the pedestal, holding the sword in his hand, ready to place it back in. Before he did, though, the emotions all said their parting words.

"I'll never forget this journey," said Joy.

"Thanks for the adventure," said Anger.

"Stay safe," Fear said.

"We're always there for you," said Disgust.

"We'll miss seeing you," said Sadness.

Link smiled at the emotions. "Goodbye, my friends. Take good care of me _and_ yourselves."

Link thrust the Sword of Emotion into the pedestal where it belonged. The instant the sword and the pedestal met, the emotions vanished. In an instant, Link felt like something had struck him; like something that was missing in his mind had returned. He felt... complete.

He looked up at Zelda, who was silently smiling. Link walked up to her and smiled back. They both gazed at the sword for a while. Then Link and Zelda held hands as they left the chamber, leaving the sword to return to its slumber. Link was hearing voices in his head again.

 _It's so good to be home!_ Joy cheered. _I kinda missed this place, actually._

 _Man,_ groaned Disgust. _And I was getting so used to life outside._

 _Me too,_ agreed Sadness.

 _Well, too bad!_ Anger said. _We have to get back to work!_

 _Well, If there's one thing I found on this journey,_ Fear said, _it's my place with you guys._

 _And what would that be?_ challenged Anger.

 _Keeping us safe,_ Fear simply answered.

* * *

 _Neither Link nor the emotions in his head ever forgot their adventure together. While Link never saw the emotions, he always knew they were there, taking good care of him. Thanks to Fear, he had become more careful with everything he did. There was still plenty of excitement for Link to find in Hyrule, like fighting bandits, but he mostly stayed out of trouble. Before long, though, it was time for Link to set off on a new journey..._

 ** _The_ _End_**

* * *

 **We've reached the end! I hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Be sure to leave a review telling me your final thoughts on the story as a whole. I really enjoy writing stories and sharing them with you guys.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **-Craig T. Crocodile**


End file.
